criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Under the Knife
Read also: Under the Knife Dialogues Under the Knife '(Case #10) is the tenth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a plastic surgeon named Alan Cardwell, who was found dead in Alberta Alley. Paul loved a woman named Samantha Warner and wanted to protect her. When he found out that Alan had an affair with Samantha, he couldn't bear it. As a result, Paul stabbed Alan with a candlestick and left the victim to die in an alley. Victim *'Alan Cardwell (stabbed in the stomach and left to died in an alley) Murder Weapon *'Candlestick' Killer *'Paul Oaster' Suspects Case 10 Suspect 1 (Sarah Cardwell).png|Sarah Cardwell jk.png|Joshua Kempe cn.png|Curtis Newman sw.png|Samantha Warner Case 10 Suspect 5 (Paul Oaster).png|Paul Oaster Killer's Profile *The killer wears glasses. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer plays golf. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes crime scene 10.png|Backstreet Garbage Bin.png|Garbage Bin Barbershop.png|Barbershop Barber's Seat.png|Barber's Seat Pew.png|Pew Altar.png|Altar Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Backstreet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Passport, Wallet Contents) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00) *Talk to the singer from the photo found in the victim's's throat. *Analyze Passport. (00:30:00) *Go speak to the victim's wife Sarah Cardwell. *Examine Anonymous Paper. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00) *Examine Wallet Contents. (Result: Business Card) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Clue: Trashcan) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Barber's Schedule) *Question Joshua Kempe about the victim who was his client. *Question Curtis Newman about his heated argument with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Garbage Bin. (Clue: Broken Tip) *Analyze Broken Tip. (06:00:00) *Samantha Warner said Paul Oaster was the only one capable of killing for her. *Question Samantha Warner about her affair with the victim. *Talk to Curtis about his affair with Samantha Warner. *Investigate pew. (Clue: Candlestick) *Analyze Candlestick. (03:00:00) *Investigate Barber's Seat. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Leaflet) *Analyze Leaflet. (03:00:00) *Go talk to Sarah about her murdered husband's life insurance. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Question Joshua about loitering near the crime scene. *Talk to Samantha Warner about living near the crime scene. *Investigate Altar. (Clue: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Question Paul Oaster about the night of the murder. *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *See how Samantha Warner is doing. *Investigate pew. (Clue: Broken Rosary) *Examine Broken Rosary. (Result: Rosary) *Give her Rosary back to Samantha. (Reward: 50 XP) *See what the problem is with Joshua Kempe. *Investigate Barber Shop. (Clue: Hair Pile) *Examine Hair Pile. (Result: Scissors) *Analyze Scissors. (03:00:00) *Break up the fight and talk to Joshua Kempe. (Reward: Fashion Hairstyle) *Sarah Cardwell wants to talk to you. *Investigate Backstreet. (Clue: Ring) *Examine Ring. (Result: Wedding Date) *Give her ring back to Sarah Cardwell. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *The 5th crime scene of this case is called "Pew" while its bonus is called "Benches' Bonus." Perhaps it was just a mistake by the makers of the game, or maybe they did it on purpose since "pews" can also be called "benches". *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area